reality tv show
by brittanie lynch X.x.X
Summary: ally dawson i love you! the 5 words i cant tell her... austin finally gets his own tv showbut it is not all good news for everyone... sorry sucky summary but read!
1. Chapter 1

Reality TV.

Ally's pov

*hmmmmm what chords match the chorus lyrics?* I need to get this right or Austin will be nagging even more talking of him here he is.

"Hey ally." he said in his usual upbeat tone. "Hey I thought you were at a meeting?" I replied seriously I swear these things take hours not minutes? "I was it just finished and… great news I got my own TV show!" Austin practically screamed at me. "Austin this is great, but wait I thought they didn't want to do the show anymore how did you change their minds?" "I just err umm hey did you finish the chorus yet cause you know I need a new video..." did he just change the subject? "Austin?" I just stood there waiting for answer or im going to get pissed. "What im just asking a question and I would like an answer ally." he replied cockily. "Fine I will answer you when you answer me." I replied with sass. "Fine but don't get mad ok?" He told me worried oh god what did he do? "Austin what did you do?" I asked slightly worried myself but mostly getting vexed "ok well I performed but they said if I wanted my own show it would need to be juicy like a reality TV show , but with some just a tiny bit of….. Romance… no biggy." he practically whispered. God dammit.

"Between who?" I asked and I know he could tell how angry I was because now he wasn't even looking me in the eye. "Just between me and you." he slammed his words together so I barely understand I heard me and you and put the other words together but before I could respond he started again. "It is going to be what the fans want to see and you said you would with anything if it was going to help my career." He was looking at me no pleading me with his big puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist "Austin that not fair you know im willing you but what about Elliot?" I said "please ally it would only be for a week max." he pleaded yet again "fine." why am I agreeing to this? "Oh and by the way we start filming in half an hour." he tells me way to drop a bomb shell! "What but I look terrible…" I stated. "No ally you look fine just move this piece back." he softly moves his fingers over my face to the strand of hair (so soft I barely feel his hand) behind my ear. "perfect." he smiles and I just blush and look away when a man with a 'crew' walks in. "Right we need to get a few pictures done of our couple as advertisement. We need some of you hugging, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes." he stated reading from his list hugging fine, handholding a little weird but manageable and looking into his eyes may be a little harder but ok. "Oh and some of you kissing." he added. KISSING!

**hey guys britt here! I was just wondering if I should continue or not? pm or leave a comment I take to criticism well in fact helps me write better so need at least 5 reviews to continue! XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on reality TV show…

"Right we need to get a few pictures done of our couple as advertisement. We need some of you hugging, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes." he stated reading from his list hugging fine, handholding a little weird but manageable and looking into his eyes may be a little harder but ok. "Oh and some of you kissing." he added. KISSING!

Ally's' pov

I can't do this! "Austin can I talk to you please?" I asked my voice shaking I didn't care if he noticed that I was freaking out! "Not right now ally we have to do our photo shoot then we can talk after." he just smiles at me, does he not understand?! "It is about the photo shoot Austin." I whisper can he get any dumber? "You look fine honest come on." he pulled me over and we started I took a deep breath and we both hug and they get a few snaps ok maybe this won't be as bad as I thought we then hold hands and he just looks so relaxed but I let it go the second I look into his eyes it is like I forget about everything that is until I see Austin close his eyes and lean in. NO! Im not doing this! "Austin im not sure about thi-"I started but then Austin lips smacked in to mine and before I could re act his hands were around my waist pulling me closer and my hands found their way around his neck toying with his blonde locks making him shiver, at that moment I forgot everything and relaxed until I realized what was happening I moved away. "I have to um w-w-watch the store, I will talk later um bye?" I said as I edged closer to the door. "Ally wait we ne to talk now." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back; I lost my balance and tumbled into his chest. "Perfect loving it!" the photographer said, damn I forgot he was here. "Yeah thanks we start filming tomorrow right?" Austin asks. Why does he care we have to act like a stupid couple so I have to stay single ugh he owes me big time! "Yeah tomorrow at nine. In the morning." he replied "ok cool bye." he pushed him out the door. "Ok ally im really sorry but the show needed romance and well they thought we would be perfect." he told me and I could see he meant it and he was getting nervous and worried. "Austin I understand, but you can explain to Elliot." I laugh; he looks like he is struggling on what to say. "Ahh yeah um well you see we can't tell anyone so it is more believable." he tells me, wait did I hear correctly? "WHAT?!" I yelled he jumped back at the sudden outburst but I couldn't control it. "Sorry ally, I really Am." he whispered but he couldn't look me in the eye. "I can't believe this ugh just go back home. He then looks down at ground and everywhere else but me. "Um yeah about that my parents are out can I come back to yours for a bit?" he says to me smiling while looking everywhere. "Fine but the couch is mine you can sit on the floor." I grumbled when I hear laughter I look up and see him laughing and finally looking at me "oh you not mad at me are you?" he laughs. "Yes!" I turn away why is he finding this so funny? "Oh no you can't be we are going out now!" he laughs still but then grabs me and slings me over his shoulder! "Austin you better put me down right now!" I yell, man this boys funeral was coming sooner than he expected!

**Hey guys it Britt here I was just wondering whether or not I should continue writing this so if I get enough good comment I will? Peace! X.x.X**


	3. Chapter 3

previously on reality tv show….

"Austin you better put me down right now!" I yell, man this boys funeral was coming sooner than he expected!

he starts laughing "not until you say Austin moon is the best boyfriend ever!" he whispers while laughing in my ear. oh no there is no way I am doing that! "no." I reply with absolutely no emotion. "well I guess you are never coming down then." I growl and start to punch and kick him, when I hear him chuckle some more? "Ally you know you are really weak." I am starting to get frustrated so kick him with all the force I have. "OW! WOAH!" he screamed with me almost falling to ground I prepared for the impact of the ground when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my back and legs. I begin laughing along with Austin at how childish we can be. 2ok you can put me down now." I say trying to loosen his grip but it just gets tighter. I look up at him to see him smirking. "nope." oh for god sakes child just put me down! he can see my face changing quickly so continues "you didn't say Austin moon is the best boyfriend ever!" is he being serious his smirk quickly comes back so I retort "matbe I don't want to!" I say and then stick my tongue out. he just smirks even more if that is possible and starts walking with me still in his arms! but I then smirk and realise he wont carry me through the mall, well I thought he wouldn't but here we are walking (well im being carried) through the mall with EVERYONE staring at us, I couldn't believe it he is such a child…

1 HOUR LATER.

"im never going to say it so please let me go now!" I grumbled we are sat on my sofa watching tv but his arms are wrapped right round me trapping me. "ok if you don't say it you have to um…" he started but didn't finish as he was thinking what he could make me do. "KISS HIM!" a voice screamed making me and Austin jump I turn round and see mia my little sister. " aww who are you?" Austin cooed, he sounds so cute… wait should I think that? oh never mind. "mia is my little sister." I explain. "well ally-gator, you should say it or kiss him." mia says excitedly. I turn and see Austin looking really confused which makes me laugh. "ally-gator?" he questions oh right he wouldn't know… "it is her nickname for me." I explain again. "well im waiting!" mia says staring right at us expecting the kiss…. "fine!" I shout mia squeals and Austin looks slightly shocked. "Austin moon is the best boyfriend ever!" I say he releases his breath that I never knew he was holding, "you are free." he laughs. oh thank god, oh wait I feel really cold now his arms have gone… again I shouldn't been thinking this ugh… "thank you, ok mia time for bed! Austin you can get yourself a drink or something if you want." I say to him smiling while picking mia up and heading up the stairs "ok." I slightly here…

10 MINUTES LATER

"Ok then she is now asl- ow!" I fell over onto the ground look up and see Austin standing there rubbing his side. "sorry I didn't see you there…" he says while helping me up. we then stood there looking into each other's eyes for at least 10 minutes…..

**another chapter finished guys tell me what you think! peace! XxX**


End file.
